The Angel of BloodLust
by AmethystPiscez
Summary: When Belladonna is forced to prove her allegiance to the Realm of Angels, she is sent to help protect the Cullens as a new threat comes after Bella and Nessie, but it will not be as easy as she thinks,especially with a shaky past..can they trust her?
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone, yea I haven't really finished the other FanFiction but this idea just came to my head and I had to write about it...Not good at the little summary thing, so I'm going to tell u on this where its started...Jynx a.k.a Belladonna Leveque, a young girl who was chosen at the age of 17 along with three other girls to be invoked by an elemental; fire. Her father, a guardian angel was killed, and had to have his wings passed on to her...Jynx is now given the big responsibility of taking over, where her father left off; her mission now is to be trained and ready to replace her grandfather, the angel of lightening, fire and natural disaster...Only problem, Jynx is more than just her father's daughter...**_

_** DISCLAIMER; CULLEN, HALE, WOLF, AND HUMAN THAT I DID NOT MAKE...I HOPE U ENJOY! Pleaaaze R&R**_

_She sat there with her hands wrapped around her naked body, as she cried for the hundredth time over the despicable demise of her father. And the worst part was how the man that held her prisoner; that had taken her body by force; the same man that impregnated her, also made her watch as the only person she really loved was killed in front of her. The last look she had seen on her father's face was sorrow, but it was not because of all of the torture that she herself, had gone through but what he'd seen just before Roderick killed him; her father knew nothing about how savagely he had sexually abused and assaulted her. But it was when her wings shot viciously and painfully out of her back, black and metallic as night, did he fall to his knees in despair at what he'd seen. She noticed how he'd looked at her wings and started to weep. She did not know what it meant at the time and she did not necessarily dwell on that thought at the moment._

_ Roderick would not let run to his aid. He wanted her to watch in anguish as her father was killed in front of her eyes. The only thing she cared about at that exact point was getting her father free, and living their life the way it used to be. _

_ When everything was over, she thought back on his sorrowful gaze. He looked as if, he had seen the worst torturous thing before his demise; and she felt that he actually did feel that way, but she did not understand why; that is, until her grandfather came._

_ She remembered that day, he appeared from lightening and thunder; big and beautiful just as her father was. In fact, he was a spinning image of him. At one point, she thought it was him and that he'd just join the others, but when her grandfather reacted the way he did towards her, she knew that it was definitely not the man that gave her life. _

_ When he saw her black wings he'd already made up his mind that she was not to be trusted. And she knew instantly why; her mother. And in that fault, she could not blame him; because even she herself, could not trust her own mother. _

_ The only reason he'd taken her with him was because of her father, knowing that it would be his last wish; not to mention the fact that she was the only heir that could replace him. And even beside all of that, even as an archangel, he still could not deny that she was in fact, his granddaughter. And he could see every ounce of her father in her; something he would not just throw away so easily. _

_ Naturally, she was not excepted into their world so easily with her big and beautiful "wings of the darkness" but that did not stop her father getting the training that she'd needed. And as her grandfather finally started to grow to appreciate her more, he did not stand for such unwarranted chastising. But he knew that they had probable cause for such behavior; they never had to deal with such a creature such as her. And knew that her being the new breed she was would gain her more responsibility. Her grandfather felt that her reign would be great when the time came, and would not stop until he proved it to the others. But he knew that it would not be easy._

_ She knew that they all despised her; thought that she was an abomination to their kind, but she also knew that she could not do anything about it; because while she was very powerful, she still did not wish to take the chance. She felt it better for everyone, to stay where she was until needed. But unfortunately, even that did not work at times, which was why she was in solitary confinement. She'd nearly decapitated one of the mentors heads when he called her father a disgrace to their name. Naturally, while her grandfather was just as perturbed as she, he did handle the situation better. She'd been stripped of all of her clothing and sent to the dank and overly small chamber, where she now, had been wasting away for over a week now. She knew that her features had changed because of her hunger. She had to get out of there; but at the same time, she did not know that it would be safe; for the others. She was surprised that she'd made it this long without turning, but she could still feel her humane sanity slipping away. She was becoming hungrier._

_ "Belladonna." a familiar and powerful voice called to her. She knew then that it was her grandfather. Warren Black was the name that he would go by; he was of the most important; and he was the leader of the angels. _

_ Belladonna, who'd had her wings out now, for the only source of warmth, had them wrapped around her as she turned around to see him staring at her uncomfortably. "Y-yes grandfa-I meant m-my lord." she quickly corrected, still slightly cold. He allowed no other addressing from her._

_ He could see her shaking and that in itself did not sit well with him. Yes, she was now a soldier of the Realm, but she was still his granddaughter; his son's daughter, and he hated putting her through such torment; although, admitting that she always got through it well. He made his way over to her, closer, going to hand her the clothing that he'd gotten for her to wear, when he saw how unreal she looked now. He quickly backed away one step when he saw her features. She did not look hideous, but unnatural. Her eyes were bleak and beautiful, and her skin looked to be glowing a look of pale and cinnamon bronze. Her flaming colored hair, only made her look more unnatural. He knew then, that the other half of her was starting to react to her lack of nutrition._

_ Belladonna could see the obvious look of surprise and disturbance in her grandfather's gaze. He did not know what to think, and she didn't either. She was clearly hungry; so much to the point where she could hear the pulse in his neck; The blood of an angel was more pure than a virgin, and way more potent and sweet. She'd found that out, the first night of her arrival after she'd been past the point of starving and one of the angels lashed out at her. She could see her grandfather staring at her strangely. She quickly looked away, wanting to disturb him, no further. _

_ When he saw the reaction she'd had to how he acted towards her sudden new features, he tried to recover as quickly as possible and made his way back toward her. "It is alright; I had a sense that this would happen." he said, as he handed her the clothing._

_ Jynx looked at him for a small moment and took the clothing. When he turned around, she got up and quickly changed into the clothing that he'd given her. Naturally, it was not her style, but it was the wardrobe of a guardian warrior, which was exactly, what she was._

_ After she was done. She turned to face her grandfather. "My, lord." she bowed, to let him know that she was decent and ready for his command._

_ Warren turned around and bowed back at her courteous gesture. "Your confinement is over; but you still must regain the trust of the Realm."_

_ Belladonna, disappointed in herself, nodded her head. "Yes, my leige, but how do I go about doing so?" she asked. _

_ "I have a job for you."..._

_**I hope you guys liked it...plz give feed back if you dnt mind..would love to hear constructive criticism =)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello once again...I really hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter...please continue to read, enjoy, and review, becuz I love feedback =)**_

_**Disclaimer: Every vampire, human and wolf that was not made by yours truly..**_

Three months to the day past since the huge fiasco involving the Volturi and the Cullen family. Bella, still fresh in her new born state, still had a short temper at times; most of the time taking it out on Jacob. But even then, Jacob still loved her and still felt the undying love for Renesmee that he always did.

Everyone spoiled Renesmee to the core; but none more so than Rosalie. Ever since Renesmee had come into the world, she'd made it a point in her long endless life to treat Renesmee as if she were her own. Sometimes to the point where it became unbearable at times with Emmett. He loved Nessie just as much as Rosalie but that didn't mean that he did not want his life mate's attention any less.

"Rose, don't you think you should probably give it a break?" Emmett said, as he watched Rosalie took out some freshly bought dresses. She'd wanted to take Renesmee out for the day. Again. "Edward and Bella know that you love her; you don't have to try so hard to impress them." he said as he got up from his seat and kissed her neck, knowing that it was a spot very tender. "I mean it is still Edward and Bella; they haven't changed." he smirked.

Rosalie slightly annoyed at his ongoing attempt to convince her to stay home instead of go into the other room to see if she could go take Renesmee out for the day, responded as calmly as she could. "I know that Emmett, but I just-I love spending time with her." she reasoned.

"And I understand that; but you still have to make time for us, Rose." he replied. "I mean, you act like she's _your _daughter." he said. "And she's not." he'd added, not thinking before he spoke.

Rosalie turned around quickly, causing him to back up a little. "Well you can't give me a child, now can you?" she snapped.

"If you were still hu-"

"I'm done talking about this Emmett!" She snapped. "I don't want to have this discussion with you again." she said in a dangerously low voice before walking past him. Once again, Rosalie was reminded why she disliked and envied Bella so much, and that did not sit well with her at all.

Alice sat there pensive. She'd had numerous sheets of paper with abstract drawings on them. She couldn't help but notice that they all seemed to be the same or similar in some way. She could not make out much, but she did see that it was a person. She could not discern much more because their back was turned away. But the long flowing red surrounding the person was unmistakable. It seemed to be as silk, but she was not sure. Either way, she could not shake the feeling of terror when she saw this person.

"Do you know who this is?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around her in comfort; he could see the uneasy look in her eyes.

Alice shook her head. "No." she said as she continued to study the pictures more. "Let's not tell anyone, until I do."

Jasper nodded his head in understanding and agreement, but regardless as to who it was, he had a feeling that whomever it was would not bring such good news when he or she arrived to do whatever it is they had to do.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes averted his attention away from his thoughts. He looked out of the window, taking in every thing that moved. "What's wrong?" Jasper heard his love asked with concern.

"Nothing." he said. Apparently, her mind had been so wrapped around her thoughts on the premonition that she kept getting, that she did not hear the abrupt commotion that had just occurred. "Hearing things, I guess."

Bella sat there on the couch with Renesmee not far from her reach. She didn't know why she had an uneasy feeling lately when it came to Renesmee not being close to her. She'd told Edward about it, and naturally he teased her; once saying, that she probably caught on to Rosalie's plan to kidnap her. They both had a good laugh after that comment then decided to shrug it off. But Bella could not shrug it off; not completely. She turned her attention to Rosalie, who had just given Renesmee a big swirly lollipop; the only human food that she was actually willing to eat.

"You're going to spoil her." Bella chuckled as she watched her daughter running around merrily with the lollipop in hand.

"She's already spoiled." Rosalie smirked.

"And all because of you." Bella pointed out.

"Oh we all had a role in that." Esme cut in as she entered the room. She kissed Renesmee on the forehead before continuing to the couch beside Bella. She then kissed Bella's cheek. "And how have you been?" she asked

Bella smiled at her motherly actions, seeing the fact that she no longer could get the same motherly affection from her own real mother anymore. "I've been alright." she said in a hesitant answer as she ruffled her fingers through her fingers the way she always did when she was feeling a little anxious; because truthfully, she did not know how she was feeling lately..

Esme looked at her knowing that she was not telling the whole truth. "That isn't what Edward says." she pointed out.

"Oh really." Bella said, slightly annoyed. "I guess we will have to have a little talk when we get home." she said.

"Now, Bella calm yourself. " Esme chimed. "He is only concerned about you. He's noticed how uneasy you've become. And he doesn't like that; you have to look at it from his point of view."

"Yea." Rosalie said. "You know you would do the same."she added as she watched Renesmee play with the little baby doll she had given her about a week ago.

"Well neither him nor _you _should worry about anything. I'm fine." she reassured, although she could see that neither of them were buying it. "So how are you and Emmett doing?" Bella switched up the subject.

Rosalie, caught of guard by her question snapped her head into her direction before returning her attention back to Renesmee. "Why do you ask?"

"He seems to be all mopey and like I donno; just not the same old Em." she said.

Esme noticed how Rosalie just shrugged it off. "Maybe you should show him a little more attention." she advised. "Nessie won't mind, I'm sure." she added slyly, knowing that she was the reason as to why Rosalie had been ignoring Emmett the way she had been lately.

"Look I-" Rosalie started to say when she noticed Bella's attention switched. She looked at Bella's red gaze. "Whats wrong?"

Bella sat there turned toward the window. There was something out there, she felt. "Nothing I-" she started to say when the window suddenly broke and in sprouted a creature unknown to them. Its features were almost human, but with exception of a nose and its ears were slightly deformed; but Bella could still smell the blood flow; it didn't smell human. Bella quickly jumped from the chair in front of daughter in the defensive position; she started to growl. Both Rosalie stood guarded on either side of Bella with the same goal; protect Nessie. As the creature started toward them, Bella's force field stopped it in its steps. As it tried to scratch and fight through the invisible barrier, the others came rushing in.

"What is that?" Alice gasped.

"Doesn't matter; Get Nessie out of here!" Edward demanded. Esme quickly grabbed Renesmee and left the room.

Just as they left, the demon started to try and attack again when a huge auburn colored wolf jumped into the broken window knocking the demon into the nearby wall. As the creature quickly recovered, it rammed Jacob out of the window.

"Well I'm not gonna stand here and watch Jacob have all the fun." Emmett said as he jumped out of the window. Shortly after, the others followed after them.

Bella was about to go when Edward stopped her. " Bella go into the room with Esme and Nessie." he said.

"Edward, I can handle mys-"

"Bella, please." Edward begged her.

Bella looked at him for a long moment, contemplating on whether she should do what he said. But before she could decide both Alice and Rosalie had her by her arms, ushering her out of the room.

"Come on Bella." Alice said. "Edward is right; Nessie needs at least one parent with her right now." Bella rolled her eyes and went down the stairs with the Alice and Rosalie.

Shortly after, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper went out of the window after them. When they jumped out of the window, they saw not only the demon that Jacob was fighting but numerous others and seeing the fact that Jacob hadn't rid himself of that one, they already knew that this would not be as easy as they thought it would be.

"These guys are tougher than they look." Jasper said.

Bella sat there anxious. She knew that it was because of her newborn behavior, that she wanted to go out and join them; well that and the fact that she did not feel so helpless anymore, and she wanted to show them that. She also did not want Edward to get hurt.

Alice knew that there was a problem when they did not come back into the house right away. She walked over to the back window to see why. Hey eyes wide at what she'd seen. She came back into the room with Bella, Esme and Rosalie and Nessie. "I'm going to see what's going on." she said, although she already knew what was going on, which was why she was going out there. She had to help.

So anxious now at the thought of it all, Bella had gotten up from her seat after kissing a worried Renesmee on her forehead and staring out of the window. When she saw that the number of creatures multiplied, she knew that she could not just stand idly by and watch from the side. Not while Edward was out there.

"I'm going to help them." She turned to see Nessie about to follow her. "Stay with her." she said to both Rosalie and Esme.

Rosalie looked at Renesmee for a moment and then back at a determined Bella. She knew how much Bella loved Renesmee; she witnessed the love during her pregnancy. So she felt that if Bella could leave Renesmee then so could she. "I'm going with you." she said getting up from her seat.

They both went outside to see the big fight going on. They quickly started to join in. Bella did not know much about fighting, but she still handled herself pretty well, while Rosalie, who was more experienced, was exceeding in her speed when fighting them. But no matter how much or how badly they beat the creatures, they still did not die.

"Ya know, I'm always up for a challenge, but even this is annoying _me_." Emmett said. Just as he did, the creature knocked him into a nearby tree, nearly knocking it down. Pissed now, Emmett jerked his body away from the indention he made in the tree and bombarded the demon to the ground, and started to beat its face to a pulp and threw it into a tree. But when he saw the creature slowly but surely get up, he was shocked, but he started to go at it again.

Bella thought she'd killed a demon when one grabbed her from behind. She thought that she could just sling off of her but it was stronger than it let on to be. She tried to get away, but she couldn't. But she thought it strange that instead of it trying to kill her, it instead attempted to capture her.

"Let me go!" Bella growled.

Just as Edward heard the sound of her voice, he started to head over to her when a swarm of the creatures surrounded him. "Bella!" he roared, as he attempted to fight himself through them.

Bella tried to get away but the demon was too strong. Just as she turned around, everything seemed to have no sound. She could see Edward calling at her frantically but she could not hear him. She then turned to see Renesmee walking out of the door. And that was the last thing she saw before she disappeared.

"Bella! No!" Edward screeched as he saw the creature suddenly disappear.

Renesmee's eyes went wide in horror as she saw her mother being taken away. She had been so taken aback by what she'd seen, she didn't noticed the creatures swarming in on her. Esme attempted to protect her, but was knocked back into the window by two of them.

Just as they started to grab Renesmee, blur sliced through their heads with ease. And just as they started to wander headless, something with a quick sharpness cut through their bodies causing them to dissipate in ash.

When they were dead, Renesmee looked up to see another creature, but way more beautiful than the uglies that her father, grandfather, uncles and aunts were taking on. The young woman looked at her for a moment longer before she turned back around and stood her ground in front of her.

The girl looked into t he direction in front of her. She started to concentrate on everything that needn't be. Then she closed her eyes; and just as she opened them to see a creature coming toward her, a huge sound reverberated throughout the area as every single creature disintegrated into flaming dust.

When everything was done she turned back to the little girl. "Where is your mother?" she asked in a deep accent.

Renesmee was so shocked by what just happened she could not answer at the moment. "Th-they took her." Esme intervened in a distraught manner.

The young woman shook her head in frustration. She then turned around to see six others standing in front of her and a huge wolf. She noticed the girl with the short hair watching her in shock but she did not respond to it.

Alice gasped as she realized who this person was. It looked to be the same person; the red hair was so vibrant, and shiny it could have easily been mistaken for silk, and her clothing looked to be that of some kind of warrior, except very feminine in a way. "You."

"You know her?" Carlisle asked.

"She's the one I've been seeing in my visions."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett cut in before Alice could answer.

The young woman only looked at Emmett with pure annoyance, before she whistled a very loud and siren like whistle that sounded through the whole area. Just as she did so, a loud running could be heard in the distance. She could see the wolf growling and crouching in a defensive posture but that did not deter her. She would kill him before he could make a move.

In the clearing, a large platinum white tiger, almost as big as the wolf came into view. As it got closer to, it slowed its pace. It could feel the defensive behavior of the wolf, so it began to growl.

The young woman interfered before anything could happen. She made her way over to the white tiger and looked into its big and slanted blue eyes. "Calm yourself, Sapphire." she cooed in french. The tiger then started to purr as the girl calmed her down. Shortly after, the young woman turned around and made her way back over to Renesmee. "This is Renesmee, Sapphire." she introduced.

"Wait, how do you kno-" Jasper started to ask.

"I need you to keep an eye on her until I get back." she said to the tiger. That comment caused Jacob to growl. She stopped and turned her attention to the wolf. "Calm yourself dog; even you could not stand against the likes of those creatures. If you wish to keep your mate safe, then you will allow Sapphire to stay."

Jacob started to rebuttal when Edward telepathically, cautioned and reasoned for him not to buck on her word, because he wanted his daughter safe too.

When the girl saw that the wolf calmed itself, she started to walk away, but Edward caught up to her. "No, wait, wait; where's Bella, I have to know; I-where is she?" He stammered.

"She isn't dead; so do not worry yourself-yet." She then turned her attention on the little girl. "I would concern myself with her now."

"But where is she?"

"I'm going to track her." the young woman simply answered as she continued to walk away.

"Well then I'm going with you." Edward insisted.

"No!" the girl snapped. "You'll do nothing but slow me down." she said.

"I'm faster than you think." Edward defended.

"Not fast enough." the girl said in an irritated yet calm voice as she continued away.

Edward had had enough of her crap. He grabbed her arm and tried to jerk her toward him, when she turned around so quick even he did not see it coming and grabbed him by his neck suspending him into the air. Emmett tried to intervene but she telekinetically forced his body back into a tree. She growled, as her long incisors began to elongate from her mouth. She then threw Edward back to the ground. Jacob was about to attack when Sapphire jumped in front of him and growled loudly.

"Enough!" Carlisle demanded. This always caused a cease to things, but tension was still in the air. He then turned to the young woman. "I understand that you may prefer working alone, but maybe Edward, Jasper and Emmett should go with you. They are great and fast trackers."

"Like I said; they're not fast enough." she said turning away. "Besides, the girl needs as much protection as possible. A sharp blow to the head and damage to the heart kills them." She said referring to the creatures that they had to fight earlier. "Because rest to sure, they will be back; whether I'm here or not. Sapphire, don't let any harm come to her." she ordered once more. Sapphire let out a growl in understanding. Just as she said that, the girl's back started to crack in a somewhat deformed manner as if something was trying to escape her body. She then began to sprout wings as dark and metallic as night. "I will return with news as soon as possible." she said, before shooting off into the sky like a bullet, disappearing with speed.

Everyone was so shocked at the power she possessed, not to mention her features. No one could really much say anything at the moment.

"What is she?" Rosalie asked in somewhat confusion at the features she'd possessed. She had to admit that she was grateful for her saving Nessie so she had no problem with her, besides how immensely pretty she was. Not to mention the fact that she'd thrown Emmett into a tree.

Alice was still amazed but she didn't care more about what she was than who she was. "I think the better question would be, who is she?"

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed..will get better I promise lol. Please review, and give feedback, thnx =))**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hope you guys like lol...**_

_**Disclaimer: Cullen, Hale, Wolf, and any other person that I did not create thnx =))**_

Night fell as Belladonna's wings once again started to pick up speed in the dark, star lit sky. She'd had to land a couple of times, to pick the scent back up. Because Bella was no longer human, her essence was harder to track than that of the creatures that had taken her.

As her feet touched the ground once more, she sniffed out the direction that they took Bella again. While she had grown to be an amazing tracker, she still could not avoid the smell of the potent blood that she sometimes sniffed out when an animal was nearby. She was devastatingly hungry, but she knew that she could not feed until her job was done. She would not feed until her job was done.

She shook the thought of food out of her head, and kept to her path, feeling that she was very close to the site where they had taken Bella captive. She decided against flying this time, and chose to walk instead.

As she kept in stride toward the unworn path, she could not help but think about how much she'd missed the life on earth and the people that she had to temporarily share it with during the worst times. She missed Rani, Aniya and even Rayne; someone that she'd had to really get used to after Nafritiri died. She'd also missed the guys a little; they always provided amusement, and Riley was the sweetest of them all. But he wasn't the one that she'd couldn't get out of her mind for the last past year. Deakon; she didn't know why. On the surface, it seemed as if they could barely stand one another, but in truth they both, in an unspoken way understood one another. It was very hard to forget about the beautiful immortal that she'd once knew, and even when she was close to forgetting, she was sent to help the Cullens; oddly enough, the one called Emmett reminded her of Deakon in more ways than one, with the exception of his short hair. She knew then that she would never rid her mind of him; she accepted the fact that maybe she wasn't mean to. Although, his father was the one who had raped and used her just to achieve the ultimate power. And the saddest part was that while the child she carried was immensely evil in more ways than one, he was still her child; Ronan, was his name and she would never forget him or how he'd died trying to save her.

When she smelled the strong odor of old blood and must, she knew that she was near the underground city where they'd kept Bella. She knelt down to the ground to feel it. She closed her eyes and concentrated her feral senses on what lived down below. She could hear the loud screams and scuffling that the demons made. She then kept searching for any sign of Bella; she stopped when she heard the sudden cry for help. It was Bella! She was alive. But she did not know for how long; that is, until she heard the conversation going on in what she assumed to be the next room.

_"I still do not understand why we need the girl and her daughter, sire. She seems to be good for nothing-"_

_ "If I find one hair missing from her head; even a scratch on her; I will have you wish that you had never been created." _the obvious leader snapped, cutting his minion off.

_"And I assure you that she will be safe." _the minion responded. _"It was merely a thought my liege."_

_ "I need this girl and her daughter. Somehow they both attain a power that can assist in my plan." _he paused for a moment before continuing. _"Give it time; as soon as everything fall into place, and the two have served their purpose, you can do whatever you wish."_

Belladonna had heard enough. She'd had half a mind to go down there and kill everyone in sight, but being in the state she was in, it would not have been a good idea. She would most likely kill everyone in her sight; including Bella. Then if she did that, she would never get the elder angels to trust her.

She exhaled in frustration as she got up from the ground. She was very tired and hungry. She knew that she needed nourishment and she was literally working on determination alone. Belladonna thought about camping out till morning and finding nourishment, but thought better of it. While she trusted Sapphire with her own life and all the lives of the Cullens, she still did not feel comfortable leaving the girl unattended herself. She would feel more secure, knowing that she was with Renesmee. Renesmee was not her child but she knew how it felt to lose a child and while she did not know or care much for the family, she could see the compassion and sincere care; not to mention the heartbroken expression on his face when he heard about the peril his daughter and wife was in. She did not want to be the cause of him losing them and she swore to herself that she would not be.

She turned around and started to run with speed, she never knew she had. Her wings shot out so quickly it stung, but she kept in stride. She then lifted herself from the ground and shot like a bullet through the sky.

_**Cullen household...**_

"I don't understand why I didn't see this coming." Alice said in a detached tone of disappointment.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice." Esme reassured. "There are just some things that can not be seen."

"Yea, but I mean if this thing or things that want Bella and Nessie can't be seen, I don't understand how it is possible for her to have seen this girl coming." Jacob cut in. He'd begrudgingly turned back into human form after Renesmee decided that she wanted to play with the pretty white tiger. "I mean, lets face it; this girl is nothing that we've seen before; vampire nor wolf."

"Maybe she's the one we need not trust." Emmett said. "I mean, she did seem a little too offensive about us going with her. Maybe she's in cahoots with those thing." Emmett said. Apparently, the tiger heard what he'd said and did not like it one bit. She looked at him growled viciously. Emmett wasn't phased; in fact, he looked at her with a smugness and growled back.

"Emmett." Carlisle said. Emmett begrudgingly ceased before turning his attention back toward the other.

"No; I don't think she's working with them." Edward said.

"How would you know?" Rosalie asked. "You said yourself that you could not get into her mind."

"She save Nessie's life, Rose." Edward defended. "How could she be evil? You of all people should be grateful."

"And I am; but you still have to look at every point is all that I'm saying. She did seem suspect at the fact that she did not want any of you to go with her."

"She had wings for Pete's sake!" Alice snapped. "Did either one of you not notice that? You would not have been able to keep up with her! You saw how she shot into the sky and disappeared. Neither one of us could keep up with her, even on our best day."

"Alice is right." Carlisle cut in. "She's faster than vampire I have ever seen in my years."

"I say, we wait till she gets back and then see why she's here and what's going on with these creatures." Jasper suggested.

"That seems like a great idea to me." both Alice and Esme agreed. Naturally, Carlisle agreed with them; along with Edward.

"I don't trust it, but it your call." Emmett said.

"But until then, we need to find away to keep Nessie safe."

"Well whatever you decide, you should decide it quick." Jacob said. After he heard the tiger get up and start to roar, he looked out into the clearing to see that there were more creatures coming. He growled as his body switched back into the form of a wolf. "_They're back._"

Just as he backed away in front of Renesmee, beside Sapphire who had already attained her defensive position, a hoard of the creatures stormed out into the field, stampeding toward the house.

"We have to head them off before they get to the house." Emmett said, as he started to head outside. But before he could one had already arrived at the front window. Just as he started to break the window his head was suddenly decapitated, and a sharp thick blade impaled his body. His body suddenly burst into flamed dust to reveal Belladonna.

"Stay here." she said calmly, before turning around to face them.

Belladonna turned around as her hands started to burst into flames. A metallic black, blue and red battle legion battle ax that elongated. Then suddenly the blue flames that engulfed her, hands and forearms, started to spread to the ax. As soon as her ax was lit, she went charging into the crowd of demons, and started to fight.

They all watched in amazement as she fought hard, handling herself well. But even still she could only get them but for so long.

"We can't leave her to fight alone." Alice said.

"Well cannot leave Nessie here." Rosalie said. "We are not going to leave her here."

Emmett watched Belladonna for a moment and then glanced at Rosalie. He understood where she was coming from, but to be selfish enough to let her risk her life for _all _of theirs was too much. "Well we can't let her die for us; not when we can help her." he said.

"Emmett no!" Rosalie said, grabbing his arm.

Emmett looked at her for a moment before taking her arm away. He didn't even know whether to believe that she sincerely wanted him with her so that he would be safe or whether she just wanted an extra hand to protect Renesmee. "You can stay here and protect Nessie; that's what you're good at." he said. He then headed outside and assisted.

Belladonna had just sliced off the head of a demon and then his body right down the middle. Just as she turned around to fight the next demon his neck was suddenly broken. Belladonna then impaled him with the tip of her bladed ax. Just as the demon turned to ash, she saw Emmett grinning at her.

"Why aren't you in there protectin-"

"Look-" he said, as a demon tried to attack him, he grabbed it by its neck. "I don't trust you; and I don't know if I much care for you. But I'll be damned if I let you have all the fun." he said as he crushed the demon's neck with his one hand.

Belladonna could not rebuttal; she'd seen so much of Deakon inside of him. And while she was not one to let down on an argument easily but Deakon was not easily broken on such matters. So she stood there tight lipped for a moment, before a demon came up from behind her. She grabbed its neck and surged fire through her hands, turning it to soot. "Don't get in my way."

"You stay out of mine; I'll stay out of yours." Emmett rebutted.

"I'm going to help." Alice said, as she started to leave.

"She doesn't want anyone else outside." Edward said. "She wants us to protect Nessie at all cost."

"But there are too many of them!" Jasper cut in.

"_Just do what she says!" _Jacob telepathically said. Edward let them know what he said as Jacob started to leave. "_I'm going to help them hold off the demons."_ he said as he started to leave. Before he left, he turned to face Sapphire. _"If I don't come back; you protect her."_

Sapphire understood what he'd said, and she would take heed to it, but not because of the fact that Jacob said it, but because it was set on her to do so in the first place, and her feral growl let him know that before went out into the field to help Emmett and Belladonna.

They'd been fighting for what felt like hours. Belladonna had led them away from the house and into an abandoned field away from the Cullens. It seemed like the numbers just started to grow. Belladonna saw both Emmett and Jacob struggling with the monsters. It had gotten so bad to the point where she had to use her wings as weapons. But even then she knew that they could not take but so much more.

"They won't stop coming! What are we going to do!" Emmett said as he fought two demons off of him. Jacob still stood firm fighting hard.

Belladonna looked around, seeing the growing number. They were gunning after Renesmee ten times harder than before. There was only one thing that she could do. And Emmett nor the wolf could be in her vicinity when she did it. "Get back to the house!" she demanded.

"No!" Emmett snapped. "They will just follow us! And we can't just leave you out here!"

"Go! Now!" she roared. She could suddenly feel her demeanor changing. She had to turn into what she'd never thought she would ever have to turn into again.

Emmett flinched at the sudden change in her voice. Her eyes started to glow red and her body emanated with an almost golden red, as her body suddenly lifted into the air; lightening was crackling and shooting all around her. Just as her transformation was complete she looked down into Emmett and Jacobs direction. "You should leave." she said in a siren like voice.

It had gotten a little hectic as they stood outside and fought. Numerous demons snuck into the house trying to get at Renesmee, but Sapphire didn't let that happen; along with Rosalie and the others. And just as Jasper killed the last on when they noticed that outside was clear.

"What now?" Jasper asked, as it seemed like they were all gone.

"We have to wait." Carlisle said. "There's no sign of Emmett, Jacob or the girl."

"There!" Alice pointed. "There's Emmett and Jacob." she said, just as they sprinted to the front door.

"Where's the girl?" Esme asked.

Emmett couldn't answer before a vast explosion sounded around the area, causing a slight quake. Emmett turned around to see nothing but a couple of singed and burned trees out in the further out past the couple of unharmed trees.

"I hope she's alright?" Esme said with sincere concern.

Then further out into the clearing, they saw someone; it was her! She'd walked as far as she could go before she fell to the ground, her body smoking.

Sapphire knew that her job was to watch out for Renesmee but she never forgot the first priority set on her by Belladonna's father. _"Always protect her; always keep my little Jynx safe." _she rushed out to the field and tended to her master.

_**Reeaally hope you guys enjoyed. And there will be some more wolves coming soon lol. More things will start to unfold as you can see..please review and give feedback if you don't mind =) thnx!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Please Enjoy =))**_

_**Disclaimer: Everyone that I did not make up...**_

She awoke to immense pain coursing through her body. The large amount of power that she'd used really took a toll on her. She opened her eyes to see a dark room; nearly bare with only a big flat screen television and Chester or two, and a huge book shelf. She had apparently been on the king sized bed that inhabited the room. She had to admit to herself that she was not so used to the feeling of a bed. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd slept in one. Her eyes began to wander more, when she heard a deep purr. She turned her head into the direction of the beautiful Russian white tiger that laid on the floor by her side. She smiled at the sight of her loyal companion.

"What are you doing here girl?" she asked in soft french. "You're supposed to be watching the little one." she said.

Sapphire grunted and shook her head in pure disagreement. Her first priority was and always would be Belladonna, and that would never change; it would stay that way until her life time was over.

Belladonna could not help but smile at the loyalty of her beautiful feline friend. She caressed her soft fur and played, gently with her ears, before swinging her feet over the side of the bed and sat upright on the bed. She then noticed the dark sky outside. It had to have been a day or two that past between the attack and now; she knew then that she'd been out of it for entirely too long.

She attempted to get up; apparently, too quickly for her own good as a sharp pain hit the side of her abdomen. She knew that her ribs were broken, but that did not deter her. She knew that her healing factor would mend her broken bones. She left the room and headed down the stairs, only too see every one sitting in chairs.

The apparent leader, called Carlisle, was sitting in a love seat, his arms wrapped around his life mate; her head lay on his shoulders. The one called Alice was on another couch beside Jasper, as his hands gently caressed her shoulders. Edward stayed on his feet, apparently too anxious to sit. He had Renesmee asleep in his arms, gently rocking her. While Rosalie sat in one of the single chairs watching Renesmee sleep with a small smile. Emmett on the other hand paced up and down the floor watching every little movement outside of the large window. He had become very paranoid since the first attack at the house two days earlier; and the taking of Bella intensified his paranoia.

Sapphire watched the family. She could practically smell the fear, concern and tension in the room. They were a genuine family that cared about one another. She remembered when she had a family like that at one point in her life.

Alice was the first one to notice that the girl was in the room. "Hey."

Belladonna looked at her. She noticed the sheer concern in her eyes, but she paid it no mind. She just shrugged it off as her being concerned about information on Bella which was understandable.

"Are you alright, hon?" Esme asked, as she started to get up from her seat.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked after he gave Renesmee to a wanting Rosalie. "Did you find her?" he didn't give Belladonna a chance to answer Esme.

Belladonna looked at Esme. "I'm fine." she said before touching ground from the last stair and walking past Alice.

Edward stormed to her, about to touch her to get her attention when he thought twice about it, after thinking about what happened the first time he touched her. "Have you found anything?" he asked anxiously.

"She's alright." Belladonna answered. "for now." she said as she headed past them and to the back window to look out into the dark area outside.

"What?" Edward said. "What do you mean, for now?"

Belladonna turned around. "Look you know that when they're done with using her up, she's dead. So don't act as if its a surprise." she said turning around.

"You are a real bi-"

"Emmett." Carlisle cut him off.

Emmett rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in irritation. He was grateful for her saving the family but her attitude, he felt, was much unwarranted.

Belladonna quickly turned around with a scowl on her face. She stopped herself from growling. She looked down at her battered body. Her clothing was ripped and singed. If only they understood how much pain and suffering it took for her to do what she'd just done for them. She was weak now; and in order to even get back close to her health she would need a whole human to feed on.

Emmett could see the hunger in her eyes. They were black as night, but it wasn't just her pupils; her eyes themselves were black; he felt as if he was looking into the eyes of a shark who was on a deep blood lust hunger rampage. She was very hungry and _very_ testy; he could see that. But even that did not change his mind about how she acted.

"Is there any other news that you can give us about Bella's whereabouts?" Alice asked.

Belladonna hesitated for a moment before telling them. "There's a nest a couple hundred miles away from here." she informed. "She's located there. They will not hurt her until their plan succeeds; and that will not be possible unless they have the little one." she said glancing at Renesmee.

"Well, I mean do you know what they want? What their plan is?" Carlisle asked. Belladonna answered with a simple shake of her head.

"Well I think we should find out." Jacob said, as he came into the front door, which had nearly been ripped off of its hinges by one of the creatures from the second attack that happened upon them that day. He picked the door up and placed back correctly into the door way before entering into the room.

"Where have you been?" Jasper asked.

"Scouting; making sure the perimeter's clear. Lea and Seth are guarding the most vulnerable areas of the house. I'm trying to get some of the the others but you know how hot headed and cautious they can be."

"Is that a bad thing?" Emmett asked rhetorically. "To be perfectly honest; I would be too. Every time we turn around there's someone or something trying to kill us because of Bella." Emmett chuckled. "I mean no offense." he said to Edward, who now had a scowl on his face. "Bright side; never a dull moment." he rebutted with a sheepish smile. Jasper snickered; Alice bowed him and gave him a look of contempt.

"He has a point." Jacob smirked.

"Bella is gone!" Edward snapped. "And you sit here laughing and making jokes about her! This isn't funny!"

"Edward, come on; its just a jo-" Emmett started to say.

"How dare you joke about this? If this was Rose, or Alice; or god forbid, my own daughter; you would not be in such a joking mood, but because its not them you joke around."

"We care about Bella just as much as you Edward." Emmett argued. "You think we don't care about her? You're wrong! But this is the only way to keep sanity in here!"

"To play and joke about her life? Is that the only thing you can think of?" the shouting awoke Renesmee.

"Calm yourselves!" Belladonna finally snapped. "Your daughter is present!"

Edward looked at Renesmee who seemed to be confused and frightened. Edward went over to her and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

Renesmee smiled at her father and placed her hands on each side of his face. _"Where's mommy?"_

Edward looked at her with pure sympathy and sadness in his eyes. "She-" he didn't know what to say. No one knew what to say.

Belladonna could tell by the confused and hurt look on his face that his daughter had asked him a question telepathically about their mother. She felt sorry for his lack of an explanation. While she only shared her motherly position for only a short time, she still knew how he felt, and how only a real mother knew how to handle speaking and dealing with an emotional child. She wanted to help her understand. Before she could stop her self, she'd gone over to Edward, and looked at him, wordlessly telling him to put her down. Just as he did, Belladonna knelt down face to face to the little girl.

"Your mother had to leave unexpectedly." she said, taking the little girls hand in comfort.

"_Why?" _Renesmee telepathically asked Belladonna.

Belladonna smiled at the ability that the little girl possessed. She seemed to be quite powerful, having such an ability at yet such a young age."Very complicated reasons." she decided to answer the little one. "Do you know what that means?" she asked.

Renesmee nodded in a sad tone. She was quite intelligent for a child. _"Did I do something wro-"_

"Do not think such things, love." Belladonna quickly cut her off. She smiled at Renesmee. "Your mother loves you more than she can express into words; her love for you is the reason she has left. She could not bare the thought of anything happening to her child." she reassured. "She will come back; and I will make sure of it, love." she smiled. Renesmee smiled and excitingly hugged her tightly. Belladonna could not help but feel happiness in the warmth of a child's arms again.

Renesmee let her go, and then tilted her head in curiosity. _"Who are you?" _she asked as her hand still held Belladonna's hand.

"My name is Belladonna." she smiled. "But you can call me Jynx." she smiled.

Renesmee chuckled at the sound of her name. _"Jynx?."_

Belladonna chuckled. "Yes; my father gave me that name when I was a child."

"_Why?"_ Renesmee asked, her hand still on Belladonna's.

"Clumsy." she chuckled. "I'll tell you more about it later." she reassured. "But for now, you should get some sleep, love." Renesmee smiled and nodded her head. Belladonna, unconscious of her actions, hugged Renesmee once more; she was temporarily caught off guard by the scent of her blood. She quickly backed away and smiled at the little girl.

Renesmee returned her smile and then looked at her father and took his hand. _"I like her daddy." _

Edward looked at his daughter. "Me too." he smiled and then turned his attention back to Belladonna. "Thank you." he said with great gratitude; his expression serious now.

Belladonna nodded before smiling at Renesmee and walking away. Entirely too much emotion distracted her mind; she immediately changed the subject."Those demons, will not come back for a while. They have been weakened." she said as she headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

Belladonna turned around. "My form has been severely weakened. I have to feed or-" she cut herself off. She didn't feel that they needed to know all of her business. She decided to change the subject. "When I return, I will camp out in the trees."

"Why can't you just stay in the house?" Alice asked. "You look beat. One of us can scour around the house until you get your rest."

"Vampires don't sleep." Jacob said.

"Yea, but she's not a full blown vampire; or well she's not apart of our kind and that's apparent." Carlisle said.

"Can practically taste her halfling blood." Rosalie said.

Belladonna did not like the way she'd said what she said. And her hunger ridden mind did not stop her from snapping back at her. "Remember, vampire; this halfling blood saved your ass. And can break it just as easy." she snarled. She then turned to Sapphire. "Stay." she said. "Keep an eye on her until I return." she said, before she disappeared.

Rosalie growled in frustration. "Cool it babe." Emmett said. "You're strong, but even I have doubts on facing that little red pepper."

_**I hope you guys liked it. Pleease Review =)) thnx!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thnx for reading my story. I really hope to get more feed back and positive and or negatives reviews...hope u guys enjoy. Thanks =)**_

_**Disclaimer: Everyone except the characters that i've made..**_

She walked through the dark back alley, tensed at the rotten smell and scurrying rats. She knew that it was not a safe place to be for a young woman such as herself; but that was what she was counting on. She noticed halfway out of the dark alley that a man was following her in. She would glance back every now and again, just to let him know that she knew that he was there.

She gradually quickened her pace as he quickened his. And just as she started to run he had already sped toward her and grabbed her by her neck.

"Hello pretty little lady." the deep husky voice said with a smug grin on his face.

She could smell the strong odor of old beer and dingy musk. He smelled stale and his stink was vile, but she withstood it. He pushed her roughly into the wall which caused her back to sting a little. He then started to tear her shirt. "How about a little kiss, baby." he snickered. "Or maybe a little more." he said ripping her shirt completely off. The man was becoming excited at how fearful she seemed to be. Then suddenly, her whimpering turned into a maniacal chuckle. She then looked up into his eyes, hers solid black like that of a shark. She suddenly grabbed his neck and squeezed hard as she lifted him into the air.

"How about a french kiss, baby." she said in her deep accent before her wings shot out of her back and she took the soiled, crying man into the night never to be seen again.

_**Cullen Home**_

"Where is she?" Esme asked.

"Well she isn't like us, Esme; it probably takes more to satisfy her thirst than it does ours." Carlisle answered.

Emmett sat there on the bed caressing Renesmee's hair as she laid there and slept. When he knew for a fact that she was asleep, he got off of the bed and looked out of the window. He couldn't help wondering where Belladonna was. Not because he was worried about her but because he wasn't entirely sure that he could trust her. Yes, she saved Renesmee and he was grateful for it but he couldn't help but think that it could be a ploy to get the family to trust her' and if that was the case, then it was working. He had to keep his guard up; although, it was pretty hard when the scent of her blood was so potent. And the worse part was that it seemed that he was the only one who noticed it. Naturally, they all admitted to her blood being a little over bearing at certain times. But sometimes Emmett would get to the point where he couldn't even be around her. And that in itself worried him; he had already come into contact and killed the one that he could not resist at one point in his life; so why was it happening again?

When they had to transport Belladonna to a bed, he couldn't even hold her, because of the effect that she'd had on him. It scared him.

"Em." a voice called, knocking him out of his train of thought. When Emmett turned around, he continued to speak. "I got it from here."

Emmett turned to face Edward with an attempted smile on his face, hoping that he would not read his mind. He started to walk past, when Edward placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" he smirked.

Emmett rolled his eyes upward, before answering. "Nothing."

"Why are you lying? You know I won't tell anyone." Edward reassured.

Emmett knew that Edward would just keep rebutting and rebutting until he gave in, so he just figured he'd make it easier for the both of them this time. "I don't trust her. And that tiger of hers; I jus- I don't know"

Edward smirked at that remark. "Well I could already tell that you didn't trust her from a mile away, without even reading your mind." Edward chuckled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "But there's something else that you're not telling me." he added. Emmett still didn't respond, but Edward still knew that there was something more on his mind that he was attempting to hide from him."Listen, Em, I may be a lot of things, but I'm not stupid, and you know that I won't tell anyone." he said.

Emmett stood there. He didn't want anyone to know what was boiling over in his brain; not even Edward, someone that he knew without a doubt he could trust. He felt that maybe if he repressed the thoughts and feelings, things would get better. Because if they didn't, he didn't know what would happened; but one thing he did know was that whatever did happen, wouldn't be good, for anyone.

Edward could see how heavy his mind was. "Look, when you're ready to tell me, then just let me know."

Emmett glanced at Edward and nodded with a small smile and left the room. He didn't think he would ever be ready to tell anyone what was on his mind.

_**Meanwhile...**_

It took a minute for her to get past the stink emanating from the guy that she'd found in the alley, but once she'd gotten past his odor, it didn't take much longer to drain him dry. While the outside appearance of the human wasn't much, she had to admit that his blood sufficed for the moment.

She had just gotten up, blood dripping from her lips and incisors. She looked down to see that her shirt was almost completely gone, but she did not even care at the moment. She started to flee.

"Belladonna! What have you done!" that familiar voice demanded

Belladonna quickly turned around to see a swirl of thunder, lightening and smoke create a huge form. When it was done, she looked up to see a most unpleasant scowl on her grandfather's face. Her eyes went wide in sudden surprise. "Grandfather." she couldn't stop herself from saying as she bowed on one knee to show him respect. "What have I done to displease you?" she asked.

He was so outraged at the moment that he brushed the incorrect addressing of him to the side. "You have taken the innocent life of a human!"

"No, grandfather; he-"

"You dare go against my word?" he snapped.

Belladonna cowered away. "No, sir." she answered. "But, my liege, he came after me." she attempted to reason.

"After you tricked him with your wicked seductress ways!"

"But, grandfather had I not fed I wou-"

"That is enough! How do you think it will look for these humans to see random dead bodies popping up around here! It will become harder and harder to cover up and you will eventually lead them straight to the family that you are trying to protect; pure insolence!" his voice boomed, immediately silencing any other rebuttal that Belladonna was going to make. Before she bowed her head in defeat he saw the look in her eyes. He could feel how it hurt her to disappoint him in such a way. Immediately, his heart began to soften. He could clearly see her father within her.

She knew that she was supposed to be a soldier and that she should not have such feelings but it killed her to see how disappointed her grandfather was in her. And calling her a wicked seductress did not soften the blow of her feelings on how disappointed he was in her. She nearly cried as she started to admit to how sorry she was. "I apologize, grandfather; I will not disappoint you or the realm again." she promised.

He did not like the fact that she would not look into his eyes, but he knew that it was better for them both that he instilled that type of respect in her. "You will do well to remember that oath." he replied. "Now, go; see to your duties." he commanded.

Belladonna bowed in respect.. "Yes, my liege." she replied as she got up from her position, shot out her wings, and flew off into the night.

Just as he watched her fly off into the night, he turned his attention toward the body. Thankfully, the others had not seen what she had done; they would have not been so lenient on her; he knew for a fact that they would only use this one mistake as a reason to execute her, and he would never allow such a thing. He had to cover up her mistake; it would be better for them all if he did. He placed his hand over the body and it suddenly became ash. He only hoped that she would not repeat the error again.

Jasper stood outside on the up stairs balcony, looking out into the night sky. He hadn't fed since the day that the creatures attacked the house and captured Bella. And while he was starting to become more use to not drinking human blood, he still was the weakest when it came to the others which only caused him to be a little cranky. So he felt it best to be alone under such circumstances.

As he stood there, he thought about all the happenings that had been going on. At first, he himself had to admit that the young woman that came out on a whim to save them, was suspect at first; but as he felt her emotions and feelings; while they were mixed and at some points confused, he still could read the sincerity in what she was doing. Although, she didn't want to admit it, Jasper could very well tell that Belladonna felt some sort of connection with some parts of the family. Mainly, Edward, Renesmee, Bella and for some odd reason, Emmett. He had just about had a feeling as to why she was connected to Edward, Bella and Nessie; it was obvious that she had been sent to protect them, but Emmett was another story entirely.

"He reminds her of someone that she once knew." a voice suddenly cut into Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper turned to see Edward behind him. "Who's watching Nessie-"

"Rose and Esme are watching her."

Jasper nodded and turned his attention back out into the clearing. "What makes you think that?" he asked returning his attention to the comment that he'd made as he entered the room.

Edward leaned on the balcony next to him and looked at him and tapped the side of his head. "You're not the only one with a gift, Jas."

"Yea, but she's blocked from mental abilities such as yours and Alice's; even mine at times."

"Sometimes, she forgets to shield her thoughts, just as she did before she left to go feed." Edward informed.

"Hm." Jasper responded before turning his attention back out into the clearing. "So what do you suppose about Emmett reminds her so much of this other guy?" he smirked.

"Hm, well its not like Emmett necessarily has more brains than brawn, so I doubt its his mind that reminds her of this guy." he joked.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "You're probably right." he agreed.

After Edward finished laughing, he continued. "She's never mentioned his name though."

"Who?" Jasper asked, temporarily lost.

"Belladonna." Edward answered. "She never thinks about the name of the guy; only his characteristics."

"Well, why should she think of his name?" Jasper asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Edward rebutted. "And Emmett, something's bothering him about the girl too. Besides of the obvious trust issues." Edward added.

"Oh, I know." Jasper responded "I can feel that from a mile away; and I'm not talking about his feeling of distrust either."

"Y-" Edward started, when he was cut off by sudden entrance.

"You talking about me?" Emmett intervened as he entered the room, shoving Edward to the side, so that he could squeeze in between the two. He didn't wait for either of them to answer before he continued. "Waiting for miss red pepper to come back are we?" he asked.

"Yep. So you've come to join?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." Emmett shrugged. "The quicker we get some answers out of miss red head, the better." he said.

Edward watched Emmett for a moment. He could tell that he was just as hungry as both him and Jasper. And he also knew the toll it took on him being around Belladonna. "Maybe you shouldn't." Edward intervened.

Emmett looked at him curiously. "And why is that?" he asked, although he had a feeling as to why he asked the question.

"I mean, she still has blood running through her veins and well I mean it's no secret that you're hungry." he commented.

"I handled myself with Bella; and even in that doubt, you trust me enough to be around your daughter; so what makes you think that I can't handle myself around this one?" Emmett asked in a somewhat offensive tone. "I mean, for pete's sake, if Jasper can be around her, I'm almost nearly sure that I can handle it."

"Almost, nearly?" Jasper asked. Emmett looked at him with contempt. "Okay, sure Em." he sniggered as he looked away.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Emmett said in a total defensive tone now.

"Well then by all means; do so." Edward said.

"Here she comes." Jasper said.

Just as he said that, Emmett turned to see someone landing to the ground hard, along with a long silk red mass of hair. It was Belladonna. He could see her out into the clearing; her shirt was clearly ripped and she still had what looked to be dry blood on her abdomen. She made her way up to the house. The whole time he couldn't help but think about how in the world was he going to handle being around her in the hungry state that he was in. Before he could get his thoughts together, she was in the front of them.

"How is the little one?" she asked. She could see how tense the three suddenly were. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, yea; she's fine." Edward replied. "Rose and Esme are i-"

"Where is Sapphire? Has there been anymore attacks?" Belladonna asked, cutting Edward off.

"No; and she's on the balcony outside of Nessie's room." Jasper answered. "Jacob is by her bedside. He wouldn't have it any other way."

"Understandable." Belladonna decided. To a point, she understood why he felt the way he felt. She could feel his love for the little one. "Well; do you have any questions for me?"

"Yea; actually-" Jasper started to say.

"Who and what are you?" Emmett cut him off.

Belladonna looked at Emmett with the usual annoyance on her face before she turned away and started to walk away. "I am Belladonna Leveque." she answered in her deep french accent. "I am a guardian sent to protect the one called Bella and Renesmee Cullen." she simply answered.

"Okay, buuut I'm just saying, that doesn't explain what you are." Jasper said. "I mean; I've never necessarily seen an angel but I'm pretty sure-"

"My heritage is none of your concern!" Belladonna suddenly snapped as she turned around to look in Jasper's eyes.

Jasper's who's patience was virtue; backed away in resignation. "Okay; I apologize." he said.

Belladonna looked away. She knew that he meant no harm in asking and she sort of felt bad for snapping on him like she did. "I apologize for the tone." she said, looking away.

"Understandable." Jasper said. "I would be offensive of someone asking about my history also."

"Yea; especially, if I had something to hide." Emmett said.

Belladonna looked into his eyes, frustration wearing on her. Her patience had already been worn thin; she was tired and she was still slightly hungry, and even in all that she her mission was still far from over. She was about to respond to what he'd said when she was cut off by Alice's presence.

"Hey-oh." she said when she saw how ruffled and misplaced Belladonna looked. "What happened; you look awful." she said as she rushed to Belladonna. "Did you run into anymore of those things."

"No." Belladonna simply answered. "Complications with dinner." she simply answered.

Alice chuckled. "Oh; okay well come on. I think I have another shirt for you." she smiled as she ushered her out of the room.

"Thank you." was Belladonna's simple reply of gratitude as Alice rushed her out of the room with excitement.

"Another doll, she can dress up." Edward smirked.

"_And what a pretty little doll she would be." _he thought to himself. As soon as he thought that, he immediately regretted it. He glanced over at Edward who gave him an incredulous look. He shook his head and walked away. What had he gotten himself into?

_**Hope you guys enjoy...Please Review =) thnx**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update...It's not long, and it may not make much sense but it will all unravel soon...I really hope you guys in enjoy it...and please R&R thnx**_

_Disclaimer: Everyone except those I did not create_

She opened her eyes after a couple of hours of resting them. As usual, she came into conscious with the usual dark dank room full of granite, big rocks, stones and what smelled like brimstone. The room that she was on seemed to look like like a huge room full of rock and boulders surrounded by what may have been lava or something. She knew that if she were still human, she probably would die from the inhalation.

She tried once again to get out of the bonds; but they were too strong even for her. She was becoming immensely frustrated at the whole situation. She missed her husband and her child more than she could possibly express. If she could cry, she most definitely would.

"Hello, beautiful." a rasped voice greeted, entering the room.

Bella turned her head up to see a man walking into the room; tall, and scary and very perfect in a way. She would have thought from the look of the demons, that their leader would not differ much in looks from them. It was the total opposite; his skin was deep bronze and his eyes were a strange color of pure black. He was very toned and only a little smaller than Emmett.

"What do you want from me?" She asked no sooner he walked into the door.

"Oookay, forget the greeting." he smiled, referring to the fact that she didn't say hello back. "I not only want you, beautiful Bella." he said, caressing her cheek, before she tried to pull away. He chuckled at her feisty manner. He turned away from her. "I need your daughter too; your beautiful little daughter." he added.

"If you touch my baby I'll." she growled unable to finish the sentence she became so suddenly angry. She attempted to break through. She repeatedly tried to break the chains, but they were made of some type of metal material.

The man smirked before turning his attention to her again. "I love your fire." he smiled. He came so close to Bella now, there wasn't even an inch left between them. He placed his nose to her neck and sniffed her. "Mmmm; I always thought it amazing how you new age vampires have no blood flowing through your veins, yet some of you look as though you do; and you smell delicious." he said. "So sweet." he licked her neck. "You taste just as sweet."

"Don-don't touch me!" she hissed.

He backed away from her and just continued to smile. "Aren't you a sweetheart."

Bella looked at him with pure disgust. She promised herself that if she ever got out of the chains that bound her, she would end him.

"You know, you never asked who I was; something I find intriguing, seeing that that's usually what people ask."

"Why would I ask a stupid question; your name doesn't matter to me. I have no use for it."

"Hm; you have a point." he said, thinking about it for a moment. "Nevertheless; my name is Vistik." he smiled. Bella did not respond to him. She only looked away from him. He couldn't stop watching her. She held no look of fear on her features. She was a very brave and feisty one. He'd promised to the others that he would let them dispose of her when his plot came to fruition, but now thinking about it, he didn't think he could. He liked this one. "You know, I think I may have use for you after all of this."

_**CULLEN HOUSE**_

Belladonna spent hours outside training while Sapphire sat on the ground with Renesmee right by her side, stroking her soft fur.

Jasper stood there in the back yard watching her in the clearing. He couldn't help but admire her cunning. "What has your attention?" a deep voice said, getting him out of his thoughts.

Jasper turned to see Emmett standing next to him, before he turned his attention back to Belladonna. "She's very fast. Look at her speed and precision." he said. "She's faster than either one of us; even on foot. So even if we did try and go with her to see where those creatures came from, it would be struggle in itself trying to catch up with her." he said crossing his arms.

Emmett heard what he'd said, but he hadn't taken his off of Belladonna. She was very impressive; that was something that even he had to admit to himself. "Yea, maybe you're right." Emmett admitted. He continued to watch her. "So what's your insight on her?"

Jasper scoffed. "What? On her skills, demeanor." he then looked at Emmett. "Or her looks?"

Emmett, caught off guard from the last comment, quickly turned his gaze into Jasper's direction. "Why'd you say that?" he asked.

Jasper shook his head and chuckled. "Come on, Em." he said, glancing back and around to see whether he was in ear shot. "I love Alice, and I wouldn't trade her for the whole world. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Okay, and make your point." Emmett said. He had already known how much Alice meant to Jasper. He didn't bother making it a secret.

"Even _I _have to admit that she is...quiite a looker." he smirked.

"Oh, is she now?" A petite voice cut their conversation.

Jasper's eyes went wide at her voice. He turned around to see Alice looking at him with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. "Uh-"

Alice chuckled. "Save it Jas." she said, kissing his cheek. "I know you wouldn't trade me for the world." she smirked. She saw the relief on his face. "Besides, even I have to admit; she's quiite a looker; especially with that new outfit; even with the little tweaks we had to make for her wings." she chuckled. She kissed his lips and then sauntered off.

Emmett laughed at Jasper's dumbfounded expression before continuing on. "I _meant_ her skill and demeanor." he chuckled.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the thought of being caught saying what he said and then continued the conversation, knowing that later, while Alice didn't hold hard feelings toward it, he still would have to make it up to her later.

"All around, she's not bad." he sad. "I think she's very trustworthy. Her emotions are mixed though; I think she's had a lot of trouble in her past. She's has trouble trusting people; that's obvious in itself, but she has a soft spot for Renesmee."

"Well who doesn't?" Emmett said. "I mean, I can't Rose away from her." he said.

"Noo, this is something more than that. Rosalie has good tendencies as a mother, but it mainly consists of spoiling Nessie; but this one, she's I don't know." he said. "It's something about her."

"Yea; it is something about her." Emmett said in a far off voice, although he wasn't necessarily talking about her motherly instincts.

Belladonna used her sword swiftly. She was just about to slice through the air with it, when she caught herself last minute at Alice's throat. She decided then, that she would cease her training and she placed her sword back at her side. She then looked at Alice and waited for her to speak.

"Hi." Alice said after she got over how close she was to being decapitated.

"Hello." Belladonna simply answered with a small smile and began to walk away toward Sapphire and Renesmee. She stopped and knelt for a minute to tend to her beautiful Russian tiger. After she was finished, she got up from the ground and Renesmee ran to wanting her to pick her up. Belladonna smiled and picked her up and made her way to the house with both Alice and Sapphire keeping in stride on either side of her. "I would like to thank you for thee..." she started to say when she paused and looked down at her apparel. "outfit." she finished. The liquid black punk leather spandex leggings pants were not necessarily her style, seeing how skin tight they were; but at least they were easy to move in. The super short customized leather biker jacket was alright. Belladonna knew that it had to have been expensive; so she was grateful that Alice did not mind cutting the back out for her wings. But Belladonna's absolute favorite part of the outfit was the over the knee black over the knee boots that Alice had given her.

Alice laughed at her comment. "No problem at all. You look great in the boots by the way." she complimented.

Belladonna smiled at how much Alice reminded her of Rani. "Thanks." she said as they hit the house. Just as they entered the house, Belladonna put Renesmee down. "Where's the remainder of your family?" she asked Alice.

"Right here." a voice chimed in. It was Edward, who had come in the room with Carlisle and Esme shortly behind. He'd spent the whole day wallowing in sorrow over Bella being gone. He kind of felt bad because of the fact that he hadn't been showing his daughter any attention; so added feeling like a terrible father to his list of negatives. And while he was thankful for the help that Belladonna had given him and the family, he felt like they weren't getting anywhere. "Is there any progress?"

"No not as of yet." Belladonna answered. "The perimeter around the hive is rigged tight, and while I could get into the hive itself, the numerous amount of demons that I would have to head to head with-"

"Well you don't have to go at it alone." Alice cut in. "We can help."

Belladonna looked at her for a moment. "Unfortunately, that, is what I have to ask of you." she hated asking others for help, but this particular time it could not be avoided.

"Okay, fine." Edward chimed in. Shortly after he said that, Jasper and Emmett entered the room with Jacob in wolf form. He still didn't necessarily trust Sapphire or Belladonna enough to be human around them at the moment.

"Well there is one problem." Belladonna added. "This will require the presence of all of you."

"We can't leave Renesmee here alone." Rosalie said.

"She will not be here alone." Belladonna added. "Sapphire and the wolf can take care of her." She heard Sapphire's small growl of rebuttal, she only glance at her knowingly before returning her attention back to the others. But before she could continue to explain, Rosalie intervened again.

"Oh great, so your going to leave her with a cat and a dog." As soon as she said that both Sapphire and Jacob gave her an irritated and intimidating growl. But Rosalie only rolled her eyes. "You're new at

this aren't you?" she said, referring to Belladonna's plan.

Belladonna turned her gaze to Rosalie. "Sapphire is way more powerful than you are. She was created to kill the most dangerous creatures on this earth; that includes creatures like you." Belladonna scoffed. "Not that you're necessarily high on that particular scale. Bottom line, I know what Sapphire is capable of; she can make a kill quick and easy. And while I do not know much about your kind." she nodded to Jacob. "I feel that he is very much trustworthy and will aid Sapphire well."

"If you have so much confidence in their ability to kill these things, why don't you take them with you, instead of us? Kind of backwards, dontcha think?" Emmett asked.

"You just answered your own question." Belladonna smugly answered. Emmett looked at her confused for a moment before she continued. "You saw how hard it was to kill those things." she said. "I would rather die, than leave this child unprotected. You're not trained to kill these creatures. They are." she said referring to Sapphire and Jacob. "I know for a fact that they will keep her safe, if I or we do not return._ You.._" she added. "will surely die if it be the other way around."

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"Do not question me, when you are lacking in a sound plan." Belladonna said, fed up. "You are so wrapped up in someone taking the child's attention off of yourself, that you've forgotten what this is all about! Or do you even care?"

Rosalie got up from her seat. "I do care! Which is why I do not wish to leave this child unprotected."

"She will be more protected if you're not around, trust me." Belladonna rebutted.

"You are truly soulless if you intend to leave animals to fend for a child." Rosalie snapped.

"Soulless?" Belladonna said. She had truly had enough of this one. She laughed harshly. "I know how it feels to have a child unwillingly taken from you. I know how it feels to watch your child die in front of you." she said. She had to stop herself from breaking down. She looked away from Rosalie as the flashback of the last day of her son Ronan's life took over her mind momentarily. She sucked up and looked at Rosalie. "I would not wish that feeling on anyone; which is why I have made the decision to leave my tiger and a dog to watch this child. So Rosalie Hale; surely you will understand why I will not take the advice or criticism of a woman who tries to act as a mother to a child that she did not conceive in the first place."

"Wh-" Rosalie started to say offended, when Belladonna cut her off once more.

"Had you not been so selfish and self-absorbed and vain in your early life as a human, you would not be so bitter against everyone now. But the harsh fact is, that no matter how much you try to _act_ as if you're Renesmee's mother, you will never be. You lost your chance; get over it; get over yourself." she said before walking away. "You all will need to train before we go into the hive. We start tomorrow morning before the sun comes up." she said leaving the house. She walked outside, as her wings shot out of her back and she flew off into the sunset.

"Wait, where's she going?" Emmett asked.

"She needs a breath of air. She'll be back in an hour or two." Edward said.

"I figured she had a kid." Jasper said.

"But she looks entirely too young." Esme said.

"Hm, her story is way more complicated than that." Edward said.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"She had a flashback before she told you."

"So what happened?" Alice asked.

"Its not my place to say." Edward said; he did feel bad for the horror that this girl had to go through. And he knew then that if there was any doubt in his mind before, he knew now that this girl would not steer him or Renesmee wrong. "All I'll say is, that his name was Ronan."

_**Thankz for reading..please review and give feedback.! Thnx!**_


End file.
